


Exhilaration

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All good things come to those who wait, Fluffy, Hehehe, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, but i like it, but it's not angst, i'm such a tease, in a way that makes you hurt, it hints at sex, it's weird - Freeform, no sex for you, not yet, what do you want me to say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhilaration

**Author's Note:**

> I experimented with a new writing style here. I hope you guys like it. Also, I feel like a bit of a tease, always holding out on the sex, but I always feel that (at least in the stories I've written) the focus should be more on the relationship. Maybe one day I'll do some porn without plot

Sometimes there were the romantic dates. Dean would put on his fed suit and Cas would wear his tie the right way round. They would drive to some fancy restaurant in the Impala, sitting quietly, sometimes smiling quickly at each other. One of those slow love songs that are obligatory on a heavy rock album would play on the radio. When they got to the restaurant they would smile and laugh and talk. They'd order a bottle of wine or champagne, clink their glasses together in a wordless toast and drink, sometimes to them, sometimes to simply having their lives. The food would come; they'd sit and eat, continuing their conversation. They would order dessert- whatever pie was on the menu for Dean and something he had never tried before for Cas. They would eat that and when they were done, they'd share a chaste kiss in the candlelight, next to a single rose in a small glass vase.

When they arrived home, still laughing and talking, Cas would shut Dean up with a kiss, pulling him down by his tie and kissing into his mouth like the world depended on it. Dean would return the kiss, shucking of the pair's jackets, loosening their ties, and unbuttoning their shirts.

Sometimes there were the group dates. Dean and Cas would meet Sam and Gabriel at a bar. They'd laugh and joke and tease. Sam and Cas would share stories about Dean and Dean and Gabriel would share stories about Cas. They would drink their beers in happy companionship. Sometimes when Sam and Gabriel were teasing each other or ordering more food, they would share fond glances, getting lost in the sea of each other's eyes, smiling slightly, only the corners of their lips moving. Sam or Gabe would pull them out of this trance, either by clearing their throat or chuckling quietly and muttering, "Freakin' love birds." Dean and Cas would pull away, looking a little embarrassed, but the conversation would roll on.

On the ride home, Dean would play loud music, tapping out the drum beat on the steering wheel and singing along. Cas would smile fondly and wordlessly, secretly enjoying the music himself. They would walk through the door of their house, Dean would collapse on the couch, kicking his shoes off and leaving them underneath the coffee table. Cas would fall next to Dean, grabbing a blanket and curling into his arms. Dean would turn the TV to a movie, maybe an action film, maybe a comedy, it didn't matter. They watch the movie in relative silence, laughing at anything they found amusing or pausing to allow Dean to explain a reference Cas didn't understand. The credits would roll and Cas would turn to kiss Dean. During these kisses, Dean would always be the one to deepen the kiss, turning it into a profession of love. A promise, a covenant, a vow to never leave Cas's side, that is what Dean would make it. Cas would kiss back, the same promise in the movement of his lips.

Sometimes there were the before death dates. The ones Cas and Dean went on before a difficult hunt together. Since Dean first took Cas to that brothel, it had been a tradition. Sometimes others would join in it. It was always a somber affair. They would never play around with the weaker alcohols, insisting instead of heading straight for whiskey, vodka, and scotch. They would drink shots and doubles, but the alcohol would not make their hearts lighter.

When they were alone, Dean and Cas would relive past things they've done together. Little moments of their relationship peppered amongst the bigger ones. They never knew if this would be the last night they could have. When others came, which was more often than not, they would mingle with their friends. Then the smiles and laughter came more easily. But always, always, they found the time to break away, to continue their tradition and relive their memories.

At the end of every night like this, the group would break apart. Into families and couples and best friends, it was during this time that Dean and Cas got to be truly alone. They would find a secluded corner and here they would kiss, deeply and passionately. When they broke apart, Cas's hands on Dean's waist and Dean's on Cas's face, they would look each other in the eye and nod solemnly before returning to the group. They never said, "I love you," on these dates. It felt too much like saying goodbye.

Yes, there were many kinds of dates Dean and Castiel would go on, but there was one that was their favourite. It was the lighthearted date, the kind where they didn't have to be serious. The date where they could go out to a diner, laugh and talk and stay there for hours. When they felt like leaving that place, they would go to another one, a shop or a store. Sometimes they went to a sweet shop. Cas would buy everything he hadn't tried yet and Dean would pick out some of his favourites. Sometimes they would go to a small-town bakery, find the best pie in the state and buy four of them.

Maybe they would go to a bar, they would sit and chat and laugh over beers and peanuts. Sometimes they would go to the park. They would sit on the edge of a lake and talk about anything and everything. They would never stray to serious subjects though; this was their one day to not worry about monsters or demons. They would simply talk. Sometimes Cas would tell Dean about creation, or heaven, or the rare funny story from the garrison. Dean would then tell Cas about the oddities of planet earth. He would tell him about the weirder stories he heard while hunting something. He would tell him about the people he met and the places he'd been. Cas could have searched Dean's mind and past, but he didn't. He loved the enthusiasm in the hunter's voice when he spoke of such things. He loved the smile on his face. He loved that Dean made him feel so at home, so loved, more so than he had ever felt in heaven.

Dean enjoyed this new life. This life with Cas. He loved hunting with him. He loved always feeling at home in whatever dingy motel room they picked out, simply because Cas was there with him. Dean had always dreamed of a normal life, a life without hunting, but he decided that this was better. Dates and motel rooms with Cas. With his angel.


End file.
